The present invention relates to an operating device for operating a vehicle air conditioner in a vehicle.
Some operating devices have such a structure that an operating member is directly coupled to the rotary shaft of a dial and is directly operated based on the rotating operation of the dial. The operating member is mechanically coupled to an air conditioner, and the state of the air conditioner is changed based on the operation of the operating member by the operating force of the dial.
With this structure, a rotary shaft is present as a member for transmitting an operating force in the central part of the dial. For this reason, it is hard to maintain a space in the central part of the dial and there are many restrictions on the arrangement of separate components on the dial.